


Нужен повод

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: ЗФБ-17бета - daana





	Нужен повод

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-17  
> бета - daana

Погода стояла такая, что нос на улицу не высунешь, и настроение от этого портилось, становилось тревожным и беспокойным — как будто лежишь на диване, в который насыпали крошек от печенья.  
Промаявшись два дня, Мукуро проверил диван — но нашел только засохший яблочный огрызок и смятый лист из блокнота.  
Огрызок Мукуро смахнул на пол, а листок развернул. Список был коротким — всего три имени, — но за каждым именем стояла история, тоже небольшая, но тревожившая память почище крошек от давно съеденного печенья.  
— Карфаген должен быть разрушен, — сказал Мукуро, вставая с дивана.  
— Где это — Карфаген? — игравший на полу Фран с любопытством задрал голову.  
Мукуро помедлил, вспоминая — где, действительно, находится этот Карфаген, бывал ли он в нем — а если нет, то почему в памяти застряло название? Но не вспомнил — и, проходя мимо, хлопнул Франа по шапке.  
— Рано тебе знать.  
Вслед донеслось:  
— Купите мне мороженое после того, как всех там убьете, — но Мукуро сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

Через неделю он уже был в Риме, а еще через день — в Палермо.  
План был продуман до мелочей. В кармане лежал список людей, посадивших Мукуро в тюрьму (вообще-то, не совсем Мукуро, но это уже были незначительные детали), в руке таяла, пачкая шоколадом пальцы, трубочка с кремом, задувавший с моря сырой ветер пах чем-то праздничным — то ли порохом от фейерверков, то ли весной, до которой оставалось чуть больше месяца. Никем не замеченный, Мукуро проскользнул между перегородившими улицу машинами, прошел мимо охранников, настороженно поглядывавших на каждого гостя, побродил в толпе, поднялся по широкой лестнице и вошел в кабинет.  
— А вот и я, — объявил он.  
И осекся — человек, когда-то подписавший бумаги об отправке в тюрьму, лежал на полу с продырявленной головой. Рядом с ним стоял Занзас.  
Спрятав пистолет, он глянул на Мукуро через плечо — как будто хотел убедиться, что за его спиной не прячется кто-то еще, например Савада, — и буркнул:  
— Тебя тоже на ужин пригласили?  
— Я сам пришел, — сообщил Мукуро, мрачнея с каждой секундой. — Только не ожидал, что на похороны.  
Было обидно — Мукуро представлял себе эту минуту по-другому. Он даже речь заготовил — короткую и не совсем цензурную, зато емкую.  
— Мудаком был, мудаком и умер. — Занзас как будто прочитал мысли Мукуро. — Пасть на меня раскрыть решил, пень старый. Настроение испортил.  
Он прошел мимо и, распахнув дверь, переступил через порог. На короткий миг музыка зазвучала громче. Мукуро увидел на площадке перед кабинетом женский силуэт, услышал смех — а потом все заслонила спина Занзаса.  
— И ты его пристрелил, — сказал Мукуро в эту спину.  
Момент был удачный, чтобы ткнуть трезубцем, — но эта мысль пришла позже, когда дверь уже захлопнулась.  
— Ну и хрен с ним. Перейдем к пункту два, — пробормотал Мукуро, выбрасывая недоеденную трубочку с кремом в корзину для бумаг. У него вдруг пропал аппетит.

Ночью Мукуро лежал на незастеленной кровати в запертом на зиму доме и разговаривал с Хром.  
— Да мне-то все равно, тот мудак в любом случае был бы трупом, — говорил он, глядя в потолок, — но тебе не кажется, что в этом есть что-то страшно неправильное? Вот так взять — и убить человека только за то, что он тебя раздражает. Не задумываясь ни на секунду! Не пытаясь понять! Не спрашивая себя — а может, я тоже кого-то раздражаю?..  
Хром шептала что-то жалостливое и успокаивающее, и время от времени заразительно зевала.  
Чем она ночью занимается? — мимоходом удивился Мукуро, но тут же забыл об этом.  
— Мафия, — протянул он, вспоминая, как Занзас повернулся к нему спиной. Отмотать бы время назад, ткнуть бы трезубцем в спину, туда, где между лопатками болталась выкрашенная в лазоревый цвет и перетянутая бусинами прядь.  
— Мукуро-сама, я вам правда та-а-ак сочувствую, — беззвучно отозвалась в голове Хром и опять зевнула.  
Мукуро почувствовал, как у него заныли челюсти, и закрыл глаза. Сон быстро утащил его за собой, в мешанину бессмысленных картинок — из них наутро вспоминалась только прямая спина, алые перья и вплетенные в длинную прядь бусины.  
От сна осталось странное ощущение — вроде бы ничего плохого не произошло, а все равно тревожно. Весь следующий день Мукуро бесцельно ходил по улицам, пытаясь разобраться: стоит ли доверять непонятным предчувствиям или отмахнуться от них, списав все на сырой зимний воздух, на запах пороха от хлопушек, на ощущение, что он успел где-то проебать свои лучшие годы — то время, когда всем этим можно было наслаждаться.  
В конце концов он зашел в кафе и, взяв чашечку кофе, позвал Хром.  
— Мукуро-сама? — бесплотный голос показался Мукуро сбивчивым — как будто Хром долго бежала.  
— Все пытаюсь вспомнить — я хоть раз праздновал рождество, или новый год, или чуньдзе в своем теле? Какие из тех ощущений, что остались в памяти — мои собственные? Вот если бы я убил того мудака…  
— Мне так жаль, Мукуро-сама, — прошептала Хром, — так жаль! Ох… О-о-ох… А-а…  
Мукуро вдруг почувствовал уверенность, что только что сделал какую-то глупость. Такую уверенность он испытывал не часто, и поэтому ощущения были на удивление яркими.  
— У вас же там ночь, — сообразил он. — Я тебя разбудил, что ли?  
Чувство, что он не только сделал глупость, но и ляпнул что-то на редкость тупое, стало еще сильнее. Мукуро оборвал разговор и, чтобы отвлечься, начал думать о Занзасе.  
Плевать, что он перешел дорогу. Того мудака должны были убить рано или поздно, и даже странно, что он дожил до вчерашнего дня. Другое дело — сам Занзас. Оружие мафии, думал Мукуро, как же здесь все любят делать из других оружие — и почему они не думают, что однажды оно даст осечку?  
Или даже выстрелит не в ту сторону.

Прошел еще день. Тревога никуда не делась — и Мукуро не удивился, когда увидел рядом с домом, где жил номер два из списка, парочку полицейских машин.  
И Занзаса, который пил виски на террасе небольшого ресторанчика.  
Мукуро подошел и сел рядом.  
— Что на этот раз? — негромко пробормотал он.  
Занзас посмотрел на него хмуро, словно спрашивая — тебе-то что? — но ответил:  
— Проценты за проигрыш. Старик послал разобраться.  
— А, то есть настроение тебе испортили еще до того, как ты сюда заявился, — понимающе кивнул Мукуро.  
— Валил бы ты отсюда, — посоветовал Занзас, — Не то мое настроение испортится еще сильнее.  
Мукуро смерил его взглядом.  
— Да куда уж больше… А исправить его никак нельзя? А то у меня тут дела, встречи назначены, люди ждут… или не ждут, но пофиг, кто из нас не любит сюрпризы?  
— Я не люблю.  
— Оно и видно, — пробормотал Мукуро. — Так как? Чем тебя развеселить?  
Спохватившись, он добавил:  
— Только не предлагай засунуть себе куда-нибудь трезубец или что-то в этом роде.  
— Мукуро. Просто заткнись, — предложил Занзас. — А то я решу, что общество старого пня — и то приятнее.  
— Не могу представить ситуацию, в которой тебе пришла бы в голову такая мысль, — сказал Мукуро.  
Ему вдруг стало весело.  
Вечерело. Упакованный в черный мешок труп уже погрузили в машину. В небе вспыхнули и рассыпались искрами фейерверки. Мукуро добавил к ним еще один, извивающийся, как змея, и другой — в виде буквы Х.  
— Моя маленькая Хром почему-то не ночует дома, — поделился он. — Боюсь, ей дают слишком много поручений. Надо бы разобраться.  
Занзас вдруг заржал, сверкая острыми белыми зубами — громко и откровенно, до брызнувших из глаз слез.  
— Разберись, — кивнул он, отсмеявшись, — обязательно. А потом приезжай и расскажи, как все прошло.  
Мукуро нашарил в кармане клочок бумаги с последним, третьим именем и подумал — нет. Прилететь сюда, чтобы рассказать про Хром — просто глупо.  
Всегда лучше иметь повод посерьезнее.


End file.
